


幸不二/白不二  三人行

by chenxi0225



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenxi0225/pseuds/chenxi0225
Summary: 慎入无剧情，只是为了吃肉，植物组allF向





	幸不二/白不二  三人行

幸不二＆白不二3p  

 

无剧情，吃肉篇

 

 

\------

 

    幸村精市戴着墨镜，略长的头发在脑后松松垮垮扎了个小揪揪，拖着旅行箱风尘仆仆的走在街道上，这次出差比原计划结束的早两天，也没提前告知恋人，想着给他个惊喜。

 

　　

    钥匙插进锁孔转动开锁时，他突然有种不好的预感，事实证明神的第六感不会出错，昏暗的客厅只有在播放节目的电视是唯一的光源，摘下墨镜才看清，正对的沙发上有个光着膀子的男人，舒服的背靠软垫，后脑枕着双手，金棕的眸子带着笑意，又像挑衅。

 

　　

    幸村懒的理会，他刚寻思周助在哪，人就从浴室走出来了，只穿了件过大的T恤，勉强能盖住屁股，如果细心的话就会发现，这件衣服和客厅的暴露狂穿的运动短裤是一套，饶是平时淡定的不二，看到归人和行李箱也是一怔。

 

　　

    这要搁在别人家，那就是一场捉奸在床的道德伦理大戏，可放在幸村身上，就是白石这狗东西又吃独食。

 

　　

　　不二眉眼弯弯走到刚回来的同居人面前，踮起脚在他侧脸轻吻，在幸村的手从他腰上移到臀部前及时撤身，踢掉拖鞋坐在白石身前，心安理得的接受按摩服务，等待最喜欢的电视节目开播。

　　

 

    幸村把行李箱扔进房间，带着意味不明的笑容走进浴室，不过十分钟就又出来了，裹着居家服慢悠悠的擦干头发，坐在沙发右侧和两人一起看访谈节目刚才。他就发现不二大腿上的指痕，估计晚饭后和白石来了一发，可他出差将近半个月，不管怎样今晚不会退让。

 

　　

　　这么想的人不止他一个，白石藏之介刚赢了比赛，有无数的精力和激情要发泄，事实上晚饭吃到一半他就忍不住压着不二进行活塞运动，要不是今晚有菊丸英二的访谈节目，现在他肯定已经在床上享用美味了。

　　

 

　　白石的心思不在电视上，他仗着地理优势把不二圈进怀里，下巴枕在他肩头，本来按摩的双手已经顺着衣襟深入，却也只敢摸摸，现在幸村回来了，若是把不二惹恼他只要侧身就能钻进幸村的怀抱。

　　

 

　　而认真看节目的人没空理会这两位勾心斗角，他把白石的手拉到腰际，无声警告要是不好好按摩就生气了，然而白石一时鬼迷心窍误以为是嫌弃不够露骨，隔着内裤就去揉那两瓣手感极好的臀肉，不二轻哼一声，撑起身挪到幸村那边，幸村温柔的多，也不会动手动脚，两人就像普通的情侣那样互相依偎手拉手看电视。

　　

 

    白石：???幸福怎么走的那么突然

 

　　

    这种温馨的氛围一直持续到红发青年隔着液晶屏活力满满的说：“下周再见喔”，不二才愿意开口说第一句话，同时意识到现在的处境。

 

　　

    “精市，藏琳......”

 

　　

    他早已悄无声息的被幸村拉进怀里，白石也不甘落后，拿着不二的右手把玩。以往的性事中，很少出现一起，大家都是成年人，也都有各自的事业，互不干涉这点默契还是有的，但总有特殊情况，比如今天。

 

　　

　　两个人都没有更深一步的动作，他们在等正主的同意。不二似是无奈的叹气，他今天肯穿白石的衣服就暗示这将是个香艳的夜晚，没想到居然要应付两个人，伸出手臂勾住幸村脖颈，送上微张的双唇，这个吻很激烈，或许是幸村忍的太久，唇舌交缠发出啧啧水声，幸村双手托着不二屁股直接把人抱起，白石喉结滚动，跟着进了主卧。

　　

 

　　这种混乱的关系是从什么时候开始的？不二迷迷糊糊想着，U17合宿枕头大战那晚，白石说不小心弄湿被褥，大晚上的也不好打扰别人，只能和室友挤挤，幸村在上铺自然就排除了，寝室的小床睡两个一米七的左右初中生还是可以的，不二左一点，白石右挺多。

　　

 

    后来在那方面发育比同龄人晚的白石梦遗了，第二天就喊着要以身相许，不二本意是想玩玩这个在赛场上打败自己的人，没想到玩着玩着被白石吸引，一起看星星，在大阪旅行。幸村最初扮演的是闺蜜类的角色，他从不懂什么叫多管闲事，事实上什么事都想插上一脚，当然仅限与不二有关的事情，第一次约会是背着网球包三人一起的，幸村笑容温柔，理由也很正当：要打球的话，至少还能有个人当裁判。

 

　　

    纠纠缠缠从高中到大学，没人退出也不容有新人加入，住在一起是共同商议的结果，一方面节省房租，另一方面他们之间就算有纠纷也好解决，从大学城附近的小房子到市中心公寓的三居室，一转眼十多年就过去了。

 

　　

    好像这室友，一当就要当一辈子。

 

　　

　　发展出肉体关系是必然的，男人很多时候都是用下半身思考的生物，倒不是说幸村和白石有什么关系，不二回家住几天，剩下两人虽不是相看生厌，但也亲密不到哪里去，比情敌好点，比朋友差点。

　　

 

　　胡思乱想间，不二被温柔的放在床上，覆上来的人是幸村，看来他俩已经决定好先后顺序了，不二也不忸怩，实在是他穿成这样没法故作害羞，因为仰躺的动作，男友吨恤露出半边肩膀，幸村低头他吻上白嫩的肩头，一手十分熟练的撩开身下人的T恤，顺着腰线往上抚摸，不二又痒又恼，索性把半边脸缩进枕头里，偏头闻到一丝熟悉的香味，入目的是白石大大咧咧坐在地板上，床头拉开的小抽屉里整整齐齐摆着各种瓶罐，不知他取了哪几种正在调等会要用的润滑。

　　

 

　　感觉到不二的视线，白石笑着一手撑在床侧，半支起身子把脑袋凑过去偷香，不二被幸村禁锢着吮咬，冷不防又和白石来了个深吻，唇刚被放开，控制欲极强的幸村不动声色转移战场，含上已经泛红的唇瓣，手上的动作也不停，捏着不二的小红豆时轻时重。白石发现有时候逗逗幸村还真挺好玩的，他看着床上两个人拥吻，也不觉着碍眼，就是有点想取而代之，但目前更重要的是手中的工作。

 

 

    这么多年，从最开始到现在的“床上用品”都是白石亲手调配的，由于父亲的影响，他小时候就对草药展现出浓厚的兴趣，中学是保健委员，大学即使是校队运动员也没将这一爱好搁置，先不说别的本领如何，调制不同味道且对身体无害的润滑液谓熟能生巧，炉火纯青。

 

 

    床上两人换了个姿势，幸村从身后搂住不二，下巴枕在他肩头一起看向白石，现在房间里的味道要仔细嗅才能闻到，是清新淡雅的花香，如果不懂这方面的知识还好，但关键是白石特别喜欢拉着两个人滔滔不绝，常年耳濡目染的结果就是两人瞬间认出百合，象征高雅纯洁的百合被用在这种地方让人莫名羞耻又兴奋，但这只是原因之一，人们长期处在百合香味当中，会产生一种叫做“醉花”症状。

 

 

    幸村接过递过来的小瓶子，舔舐着不二耳垂惹的怀中人笑着躲避，白石拿了遥控器按下关灯键，房间瞬间陷入黑暗，待眼睛适应后趁着透过窗帘的月光能依稀看清，他从另一边爬上床开始挠不二腰间的痒痒肉，无意间对上幸村的眸子笑意更深。

 

 

    不二：“很好玩吗？”

 

 

    白石和幸村：好玩但也只能在心里偷偷摸摸说。

 

 

    其实太久没有三人一起，或多或少都有些紧张甚至手足无措，不二却受不了他们的磨蹭，这样下去受苦的会是自己，他知道今天第一次是幸村的，于是撑起身面对面跨坐在他大腿上，蓝眸在昏暗中干净纯粹，嘴唇贴着幸村略微冰凉的脸，像小猫一样轻轻地亲着，白石手从不二衣摆探进去，捏捏摸摸刺激着他。

 

 

    这下才真正要开始了，不二想，不同于刚才试探性的浅吻，现在幸村一手扣住他后脑，急切的吮着他嘴唇，黏腻的亲吻着，手上的动作不停，从前面将不二穿的吨恤卷起，手指摸索着挑逗已然凸起的乳头，带来若有似无的快感。

 

 

    一吻结束，耐心也到了终点，白石从后头配合着幸村把不二的套头上衣扒下来，安静的室内似乎能听到过快的心跳和喘息声，接下来是内裤被脱下，四月份的天还有些凉，不二往幸村怀里缩了缩，任他啃咬细嫩的脖颈，发出细细的呜咽，两人下身互相蹭着。

 

 

    幸村没忍多久，他挤了些润滑在手探向不二身后，一指很容易就进去了，这得多感谢白石下午的放纵，想着这点心里又是一阵邪火涌上，不二不由自主的哼着，幸村在他体内开拓着，左右抠挖，很快第二根第三根手指也送了进去，模仿抽插的动作，速度渐渐变快，后方传来令人脸红的水声，在房间内格外明显。

 

 

    “精市，够，够了......”不二埋在他肩头小声说着，声音闷闷的带着点委屈。幸村是个极其合格的恋人，在不二侧脸啵了一口，抽出湿漉漉的手指，白石秉承多管闲事的上床原则（不掺和一脚难道等着坐冷板凳），他双手从不二腋下穿过将人稍微提起一点，由于姿势原因现在湿润的后穴恰好送到幸村胯间。

 

 

    幸村又不傻，他接过不二抵在他穴口，双手掰着翘挺的臀肉就着地理优势一点一点送进去，因为下午刚做过，不二最初的不适感并不强烈，几乎是顺畅的接受，手胡乱的扒在幸村背上，等到完全送进去了，两个人都翻出满足的叹息，幸村捏着不二的细腰下身慢慢的抽动，一下一下的往里撞。

 

    许久未见的两个人耳鬓厮磨，不知在嘀嘀咕咕说些什么，白石忍的辛苦，却看见幸村拉开些距离，将不二推到在床上，十分潇洒的扯开居家服扔下床，笑着说：“抱歉周助，今晚可能没办法太绅士了。”

 

 

    不二暗想，你倒是什么时候绅士过，每回都是最开始温柔，不过这次大约真的着急了，温水煮青蛙都懒的做，幸村不再说话，挺腰狠狠的冲进去，每次都准确的擦过敏感点，快感比之前来的猛烈而漫长，不二仰躺着抬起双手要抱抱，没想到等来的人是白石，白石将他上半身安置在自己身前，幸村的抽送越来越猛烈，每一下都进到最深处，啪啪的拍击声回荡在密闭的房间里，格外色情。

 

 

    白石在两个人都没注意到的时候已经脱光了，不二被幸村顶的蓝眸蓄满泪水，仿佛再多一点就能哭出来，他扭头就看到白石肿胀的阴茎在自己脸边，前端渗出不少液体，这是在征求同意，不二伸出嫣红的舌尖舔了舔嘴角，张嘴含住硕大的前端，却也做不了更多的动作，身后的快感来的太凶狠，他的硬物也高高翘起，此刻正是自顾不暇时。

 

 

    幸村握住不二的手两人十指交缠，下身的攻势更猛，不二觉得自己要喘不过气了，脚趾用力缩起，离高潮只差一点，仿佛要溺死在深海，随着一记重顶，不二后穴猛的收缩，爽的幸村埋在里面又胀大一圈，狠狠的抽插擦过前列腺，不二已经彻底没心思管白石了，他又被幸村托着后背抱起，两个人抵死缠绵，在幸村的挑逗下达到了高潮，精液射在两人小腹间黏糊糊的，肠道一阵收缩，幸村也释放在不二体内。

 

 

    两人倒在床上，不二累极，不知是被烫到了还是被欺负狠了，无力的仰躺着，眼泪顺着红红的眼角往下流，幸村与他自然而然的交换了一个亲吻，随后起身不舍的把战场交给白石，白石附在不二耳边轻声说：“嗯--Ecstasy”

 

 

    声音低沉而有磁性，不二听的浑身一颤，眼泪又不争气的涌出，白石舔掉他脸上的泪水，一手在不二身后草草清理，硬挺的阴茎顶进尚未完全闭合的后穴，不二感到一股视线，原来是幸村，他也缓过来了，而眼底欲望并未褪去。

 

 

    夜还很长......

 

 

 

\------------

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 希望大家吃的开心


End file.
